


did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

by dragonfly45



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, angel!poe, finn doesn't understand pop culture, i think, or pick up lines, poor Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly45/pseuds/dragonfly45
Summary: Finn tries to use a stupid pick-up line on Poe. Poe thinks he's being serious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao my first  
> ever  
> fic  
> save me please  
> this is technically its own thing BUT i have more  
> feel free to tear me apart about grammar too

Wringing out his hands, Finn paced in his quarters, watching the clock count down to breakfast. Poe was always the first one there, starving after spending nights out on watch, or just cleaning his ship, or even… Finn didn’t really want to think about that last possibility. It had taken him months to work up to this. He had heard rumors… 

“Finn?” Finn looked up at the door. Cassir, one of the counselors had poked his head in. “Are you alright? You look a little anxious. I know we have an appointment scheduled soon, but I could - “ 

Finn smiled. “Thanks, Cassir, but I think I’m fine.” Before Cassir closed the door he added, “If I do need something I’ll come to you.” 

“Alright, Finn. See you in a few days.” Cassir left the door open. Finn considered closing it, but already his guts were telling him it was now or never, and his clock told him if he didn’t go now, he wouldn’t make it before the crowd. He barged through the door, almost knocking off the hinges, and gingerly closed it, apologizing to his neighbor.

“Nerves,” He explained, laughing along with her as she grumbled about needing insurance. Before he was out of earshot, he could hear her tell someone in her quarters it was “just that stormtrooper.” He winced. 

It had been months since he had woken up in the infirmary with a soft, cool voice telling him where he was and what had happened - to Rey, to the Starkiller Base, and Poe - Poe, who had demanded double shifts while the injured were tended to and loved ones could mourn, Rey, who had left to find the only Jedi master in the galaxy just after fighting one of the most feared member of the First Order. 

Kylo Ren was the one who nearly cut out his spine, and left him in agonizing pain for weeks while the rest of his nerves healed. The First Order had labeled him a traitor and put a heavy price on his head. He couldn’t step outside of the base without worrying a bounty hunter would kill him then and there. 

He was a rebel. 

But he was also “that stormtrooper, the one who escaped, do you think he’s a spy?” and while Leia did her best to quell any rumors or worries, some mothers still pulled their children close when he walked by, no matter how many times he had fixed their generators, or helped them lift large objects, or gave children flowers he had found in the field. 

“I heard he’s force sensitive. What if Ren was training him?”

“I heard Rey cut his back open, not Ren, and then fought them both off!”

It made Finn even more anxious, but he couldn’t show it - it would just arouse even more suspicion. So he smiled as he passed another cleaning droid that asked if he wanted his room cleaned. 

The dining hall was nearly empty, with a few droids and a few servers giving out hot breakfast. In line, Poe, helmet still on his head. Finn could feel his heart drop into his stomach, but soldiered onwards, marching towards the table Poe usually sat at. He drummed his fingers and bounced his knee while Poe walked agonizingly slowly towards the table, pulling off his helmet so smoothly and effortlessly Finn had to wonder if he was being purposely dramatic. 

Poe broke into a breathtaking grin when he spotted Finn, sliding his tray across the table and sitting awkwardly in a chair designed for a creature with several more limbs than he had. 

“Finn, buddy! How’s it going?” He dug into his mysterious green soup breakfast eagerly.

“Hello, Poe.” Finn nearly smacked himself. Hello? That was too formal! Poe would know something was up. 

“You alright? You look a little stressed.” Poe watched him as he spooned several chunks of a variety of legumes into his mouth. There were bags under his eyes, but they were accompanied by laughter lines, forming crows feet at the crease of his eyelids. Some of his eyebrows were missing, rubbed off by his helmet, which rested over his eyes in such a way that almost no pilot had eyebrows, save the ones which had eyebrows in other places. Finn was sure Poe looked more stressed than him. But he nodded, forcing himself to stop drumming on the table.

Come on Finn, you can do this…

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

Goddammit! Of all the things to say - 

“It ripped out my wings, so, yes, it did hurt.” Stunned, Finn looked at Poe, hoping to see sarcasm, or even disappointment, but Poe continued to eat his soup, as if Finn hadn’t just asked him the worst pick-up line in the galaxy.

“I’m sorry, I just - “ Poe stopped eating and looked back, and Finn could get lost in those eyes… “Do you want to go out sometime?”

“Like on a date?”

“Yeah. Like a date.” Poe’s eyes widened, and he laughed.

“Sure, Finn. Where?”

Finn shrugged, and the butterflies in his stomach disappeared. “Maybe the cafe after you get off tonight?”

“Alright, but I have to warn you - I get off late.” Finn smiled and nodded, and Poe finished the last of his soup. “Are you going to eat?” Finn’s stomach rumbled. “You should eat. See ya later!” Poe dumped his tray and left the dining hall, waving and chatting with almost everyone he met. 

Oh kriff, oh kriff - Finn sighed, and felt his shoulders relax. The worst part was over. Now he just had to last until dinner.

The thought of going through his normal routine made the butterflies flutter again. 


End file.
